


【DV/PWP】梦里的尤物你系边

by OdechiRay



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdechiRay/pseuds/OdechiRay
Summary: ///剧情概括：Dante和Vergil同时做着对方的春梦，但不知道梦里的尤物是谁……直到Vergil来探望Niro的时候，两个人想摸清楚梦里的人是不是对方（找回感觉），于是又重演了一遍梦里的剧情……///设定的亮点提前说：Vergil也做了同样的梦，只不过是他在操Dante。当他想实践的时候，Dante利用这点再次压制住了Vergil……--  他冷，他淡。但他比所有男人都辣。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	【DV/PWP】梦里的尤物你系边

九月二十八日。  
真皮沙发上喘息声连续不断，雪白如天鹅的脖颈随着冲击到了一定的度时不时扬起，每一声喘息都如同加倍的催效药刺激着Dante的神经，最后那一顶将尤物折磨殆尽，修长而骨节分明的手下意识抓向沙发，刮出划过皮料的擦擦声。Dante意识到尤物的不耐和委屈，再次倾身俯下一吻又一吻舔舐尤物的唇，企图用花哨的手法来安慰这绝顶尤物。这个人很性感，那个地方紧缩到Dante头皮发麻，仿佛堕入深渊，他期望永远不再醒来。Dante伸出右手，缓慢轻柔地扣起仍然想攀附什么东西的尤物的手，尔后紧紧十指交握。  
再度睁开眼睛，是和煦的阳光透过玻璃窗洋洋洒洒，Dante被刺痛地睁不开眼。  
“Dante，该吃早饭了。”Trish立在门口，黑色紧身皮衣裹着欧派，她每次的身影都与但丁母亲重合，一个温柔如水一个性格飘忽不定，当母亲的映像在Trish旁如释负重地勾起唇角时，Dante才骂骂咧咧地起身，同时扫了扫已经长至脖颈的白发。定睛再度一看，完全凭借记忆活着的母亲映像已经不见了，只留下青春性感的Trish。  
“你先出去，我刷个牙。”Dante挠着头。  
Trish嗯了一声，走的时候被把门给捎上，而是极淡极淡地嘱咐道：“你需要一个女朋友了，Dante。”  
Dante愣了几秒，低头看着乖巧的小帐篷。

餐桌上，已经只剩下Nero。他勤于训练，早餐还没做之前就出去轰轰轰，Red Grave市郊能被破坏的空地都被炸了个底朝天。他啃着三明治，Bringer Claw会及时替他舔上千岛酱和红色叶莴苣。  
果不其然，Dante入座时Nero嘲讽了一句：“Dante，听说你今天早上有反应了，昨晚是梦到什么了？”他咧嘴嬉笑，咬下一口三明治。  
Dante有点无语，他懒得跟年轻一辈的气血阳刚杠。那倒也不是因为什么，如果是平日调侃他，他也会回怼几句让Niro哑言。可是昨晚的梦让他心神不宁，他说不上来自己操的人是谁，熟悉，似乎往日见过。可哪有一个性感尤物他是不清不楚，没有撩过，加入但丁的三千佳丽后宫。  
他给自己倒了杯牛奶，牛奶灌入橡木啤酒杯的样子很违和，里面甚至还有陈年伏特加的浓郁刺鼻味，心烦意乱的但丁仰头就是大半杯，擦拭了下嘴角胡茬上残留的牛奶，眼睛望着角落陷入沉思。  
“对了，Vergil……是今天回来看我吗？”  
因沉思而反射弧贼长的Dante许久才反应过来，眼睛条件反射地瞪大望向Niro。兄长这个名字一如既往都是Dante永恒的特殊的存在。  
见Dante长时间不回答他，Nero觉得自己可能太过矫情了，于是别扭地错开跟Dante的视线碰撞：“当我没说好了，只是如果他不来，我可能要去市里找Morrison探一些情报，我可能不在。”  
“他回来的。”Dante的语气变得沉重，嗤笑着重重点了点头，“他一定会回来的。”

Nero最后一次见到维吉尔，就是三人分别*。当Dante和Vergil从魔界逃出来的时候，Dante留下一句话，让傲娇的维吉尔瞬间感觉自己长大了。  
“去看看Nero，8月份或者9月份，挑一个时间。你们有太多事情要去梳理了。”  
丢下这话Dante就走了，整天抛瓦抛瓦的Vergil的世界观里突然有了些细微的变化。  
他是个父亲了。  
他的儿子……生活起居、情感生活、未来理想都会是怎样。  
会走自己的老路，还是比自己要更优秀？  
之后的日子Dante就跟Nero等人住在一起了，收到了一封没有署名的信，花体英文华丽繁复，写着“September 28th”

下午五点十三分。  
阎魔刀切割开空间，黑色的吞噬物漫起点点晶莹蓝光，展示雄浑的力量，其中的男人顶着白发，将阎魔刀收入刀鞘，尘埃落叶癫痫似地剧烈颤抖抓住最后一丝渺茫的希望想留住，却被毫无章法的引力吸入黑洞。男人堪称腿玩年的世界男模腿跨出黑洞，黑洞闭合，他抬眼，冷漠邪桀的眼眸子迸发出杀意。  
Vergil。  
那个男人。  
他来了。  
Vergil自然有他的迎宾小队。又是在同一个断手的车库，同样的摆设，只不过多了另一个参与者Dante。  
“Vergil……”Niro喃喃道，拳头锁紧，下意识地向前迈了一步。  
只有Dante像是看家庭伦理剧一样凑热闹的心态，半倚在摆满机械手臂的长木桌上吊儿郎当地插着裤袋。  
看着父子久别重逢，所谓的老泪纵横完全没有，Dante还喝了个奶，咬着吸管真的就抱着看《回家的诱惑》那种姿态看现场版。  
父子之间自然是说了很多话，全程没鸟一边的Dante，直至二人准备进屋长叙的时候，Vergil出于礼貌，看向Dante，眼神交错的那一刹，两个人纷纷愣住了。  
Vergil昨晚也做了个相似的梦。

“Slowly，Vergil……”  
对方也是白发，模糊了面孔。  
Vergil觉得那一定是Niro的母亲，因为Nero天生也长着白发。  
疯狂，迷乱，靡霏。这是唯一印象。

Vergil本来唤的“Dante”，尾音变成了诧异，甚至惊恐。  
Dante瞪圆了眼，他的直觉告诉他，昨晚梦里的另一个主角就是Vergil。  
他把牛奶盒给挤爆了，充斥着难以置信。

WHAT THE……F*?

To be continue.  
*三人混战是在6月15日

“Dante。”  
Vergil紧缩瞳孔，不自觉地离开Niro，走向同样震惊的Dante的方向。二人的距离逐渐拉近，Vergil的每一小步子的靠近都是Dante唇角上扬的弧度倍增，直到面面相觑，Vergil可以捕捉到Dante恣意的大大笑容。  
“你对我做了什么？”Vergil刻意压低语气，不让Nero听见。  
大脑感应不断让Vergil回溯到昨晚的梦，他看清了昨晚梦里身下人的脸——  
“我还想问你呢，my dear bro。”Dante笑出了声音，丝毫不顾及Vergil刻意避开Niro的注意力，放声大笑，将手里被挤爆的牛奶盒狠狠往桌面一砸，直接倾直站了起来。这样的方式使得他更为贴近Vergil，相邻的距离不过只几厘米，鼻息都可以互相探得到。论骚东西还是谁也比不上Dante，很快就转守为攻，“你是不是也梦到了什么？”  
罕见地，Vergil没有说话，瞪着Dante保持沉默。  
“Nero，你先回去。我跟你爸聊一下私事。”Dante瞥了眼Nero，这个小朋友满脸写着大大的问号。  
“怎么了？”Nero蹙紧眉头。  
“回去。”  
Vergil阴沉一把老脸，投向锐利的目光。  
Nero在困惑之中踌躇了两下要不要上去帮忙，最后抬起铁闸门，铁闸门落地的一声巨响结束，Vergil便拎起Dante的衣领，白色的布料被揉得变形，Vergil怒火中烧，他把这样的春梦视为耻辱：“Dante ，你要为此付出代价。”  
眼前人却依旧在笑，笑得没心没肺，连肩膀都控制不住地抖。  
“是这样子的感觉吗？”  
“哥哥？”  
倏忽，Vergil胯下的阴茎被玩弄般地揉搓，大掌覆在其上，隔着布料传来温度。  
“你搞清楚，要在梦里，也是我在操你。”Vergil将脸凑近Dante，不去阻挡Dante的恶趣味，衣领提得更上了，若是Vergil再高些，就可以把Dante生生拎在空中。  
他似乎完全忘记这句话的羞耻，不知不觉向其他的方向开始迈进……关心攻受。  
车库外面烈阳高照，刚进来时Nero只把铁闸门抬到三分之一的位置，堪堪漏进几许阳光，可以勉强看得清半径三米范围的地方。Nero走后没怎么注意就把整个闸门砸下去了，现在车库里昏暗异常，只有墙壁上永远不开的一方玻璃小窗勉强透进点光，总体上，黑灯瞎火怕是要搞大事。  
“可在我的梦里，Vergil。”Dante一手按住Vergil揪紧他衣领的手，慢慢解尽Vergil的手力，在他耳边轻声呢喃，细若蚊蝇，“你在我下面。”

Vergil被压制在木桌上，阎魔刀被Dante抹去丢到了桌脚处。灯光阴暗捕捉不到Dante具体在做什么，但是当自己上衣一角被折过，身体开始被抚摸，这双手有技巧地在肌肤上游走，绕过敏感点不会引起瘙痒，动作幅度大却轻柔，直至按压住乳头才停止住抚摸似的安慰释压，转变为明显有色情意味的挑逗，乳头被指腹拧得以极快的速度硬了起来，没有衣料的遮掩直接暴露在空气，硬得发红发胀的乳头冷不防丁更受刺激。Dante做爱的技巧是大多数男子都梦寐以求的。Vergil无意识间拍到了台灯的开关，台灯照下的小处地方恰好是Vergil袒露的胸口，乳头在光线下更显楚楚可怜，极需爱抚。  
他没有剧烈反抗的原因是，奇迹般的此刻感觉与昨晚带来的虚假的快感别无二致。  
“比想法要优秀。”Dante视奸Vergil红硬的乳头，毫无逻辑地点下评价。  
Vergil竟然听懂了Dante的意思。  
“你就不想想要是Nero知道我们两个在做这些事会是什么反应？”  
Dante愣住看向Vergil。  
终而深深一笑，欺身吻住Vergil的嘴唇，反复不甘地亲吻比之前稳过的任何一名女性还要热情激烈。似乎像是在求证什么，索取什么。  
“我想他会理解的。”Dante说，“毕竟我们还有很多事情还没解决。”  
他深吻下去，一路沿着脖颈以及胸骨蔓延，亲吻细细密密让Vergil忍不住因条件反射被刺激到抬起了其中一只腿，迷乱中他勾住了Dante的脖子表示接纳，Dante向下侵略时他没有地方可以抓取，缺乏安全感地揉着Dante白发。趁Vergil腿抬起的势样Dante顺势用手抵住这条拥有令人瞠目的长腿防止它碍自己的攻势。他虔诚吻了吻Vergil精瘦细腻的腹部，上面精致有凸有凹的肌肉形状伴随呼吸一起一伏。光线替Dante增多了几分情趣。望这摸得见看得着的尤物性感身材，他不得不赞叹Vergil的身子不比任何他操过的女人差。他具备男人的精壮和女人的阴柔，二者合成为一体形成的Vergil堪称王牌花魁。  
Dante涉足过多地妓院，女人火辣热情，卖骚弄姿。性感的大腿上仿佛有一层看不见的油腻，摸上去不像是人类更像是鱼皮。他累了。  
女人很无聊。  
放眼下去的这位与自己爱恨相杀的哥哥。  
太诱人了。  
他阖上眼帘，全凭自己脑子里接受到的快感反应信息，没有多余的呻吟娇喘，以多年的了解他此刻呼出嘴的喘息就是对Dante他技术娴熟的肯定。每一喘息不轻不重像火烧起了Dante的神经。善战的女人骨骼小柔韧而精瘦，相比之下Vergil的肌肉大了不止一个档次，男性躯体所必备的身材被他平日里无休止的修炼而保持得很好。Dante都再清楚不过他和Vergil都老了，光看Nero一天一天的长大成熟，就能代表他们俩的生命在一点一点的消逝。Vergil这老怪物始终是男模才有的调，欧美男人的魁梧体魄，抚上去手感却一点不差，还添上其他情调。  
要是操起其他男人来Dante或许会觉得反胃作呕。但是Vergil却不一样。  
他冷，他淡。  
但他比所有男人都辣。

Dante含住已经硬到不行顶部开始喘着水的龟头时Vergil的心理防线坍塌了，他忍不住开始叫出来，手部慌乱地抓着Dante的头发，仰起脖颈，犹如昨晚白发尤物那样……不算犹如，而是正是昨晚但丁所操的白发尤物。  
“Uh... ...No... ...Stop Dante!”  
大脑一时接受不了更多的信息，信息过爆，它超标了。承受不住洪水泛滥的快感的Vergil想制止Dante的下一步举动，却被Dante吸吮龟头所刺激得又是一声喘息，他紧接着用舌尖加以舔舐Vergil的龟头顶端，手部也不松懈地上下握住茎部进行摩擦，手握的直径很小，给了充裕的紧致让Vergil下半身所带来的感觉全被Dante掌握。在性爱上Dante就是神。  
“停下来……Dante……”  
Vergil的语气近于央求，他能感觉自己已近临界值了。  
他要射了。

最后喷薄而出时Dante反而不躲避，全数吞下Vergil的精液，还餍足且意犹未尽。  
“yummy。”  
Vergil撑在木桌上大口大口汲取氧气，被Dante的坏笑给弄得羞耻心上头，送了Dante一个爆炒栗子。可惜没来得及打下去Dante就把Vergil顺势整个人仰躺倒在了木桌上，双腿从快要离地到完全被Dante架在肩膀上，裤子扯到膝盖的部位露出后穴，后穴一呼一吸尚未开发地依旧在沉睡，比梦境中的要稚嫩和疏离。  
他探进一个手指，里面紧致到不可相信：“我有种预感Vergil，你就是我昨晚操的人。”  
“你闭嘴。”Vergil不想听。  
男人的后穴没有女人的阴道那样容易扩张，Dante起码下了三个手指来回模拟性爱的动作抽插多次才勉强有了点可以进去的样子。  
“第一次跟男人做爱？”Dante耸耸肩，“很遗憾居然是跟我。但我挺荣幸第一个操的男人是你Vergil，你确实很……hot。”  
Vergil这次没有放水，直接一脚踹向Dante，其力度带的愤懑足以使成年男性在毫无防备的状态下咳出胆汁。可Dante侧身绕开了，反而丝毫不介意Vergil的不配合，掏出自己已经按奈不住的阴茎抵在Vergil的后穴口上，龟头撑开了入口已经感受到了点温热。他迫不及待要进去大操大干起来了。  
他进去的那一瞬间。  
Vergil吃痛地刮擦桌子发出刺耳的声音。他的下半身要被撑裂了。亲爱弟弟的阴茎尺寸比他想象中的要更加难以接受，加上勃起的状态他感觉自己的甬道已经完全不适应这个巨物，更何况还没有挺动，Vergil已经要缴械投降了。  
“Dante……太大了……不行这样……”Vergil轻微地挣扎想要摆脱。  
Dante则恨不得在胸口划上十字唤一声“Jesus”。  
这个地方。  
也太棒了。

“Uh... ...Uh... ...Uh... ...”  
Vergil被操得喘息不止，桌子都跟着剧烈摇晃。他们像正常情侣做爱那样纷纷进入状态，Dante残碎的梦境被缝补完成，Vergil跟梦境里的自己一样没有安全感，在四处抓取什么东西博得点攀附。Dante看着柔光下的Vergil一点点被自己堕入情欲的潮流没有抵抗力，操的只会喘息和张开腿等他来干所带来的荣誉感给笑得灿烂，他笑的时候还会低声赞叹Vergil后穴的紧致，并继续抚摸Vergil的身躯让他更能适应残酷的冲撞。  
最后他再次与那只没有安全感的手十指相扣，Vergil才安稳下来，喘息支离破碎。

最后Dante将精液射进了Vergil的体内，并不急于拔出阴茎，只是怀抱住这个脆弱的哥哥，用身体的温热温暖Vergil受伤的心灵。  
“我们早这样该多好……？”Dante埋在Vergil的胸前，此时变得真正像个弟弟，Vergil才是名大哥哥。  
“开什么玩笑。”Vergil精疲力尽，体内的精液并未排出，被Dante的阴茎堵住，瞬间带来羞耻感。因为现在理智逐渐回到了脑子，他慢慢地认清现在的处境。Dante的小家伙竟然在自己的后穴里一点都没有要出去的意思。  
“我是说，和谐。”Dante说，“为什么我看见你总是有胜负欲，你看见我总是想把我给打残呢？这是命运吗。”  
“可能是因为我们的父亲都是恶魔。”Vergil轻搂住Dante的头，说到这句话的他语气不禁放缓了许多，轻柔了几分。  
“再来一次吧。”  
“？”  
没等Vergil提出拒绝，也或许他根本就没有拒绝的权利。Dante拔出阴茎，将Vergil翻转了个身俯趴在桌子上呈现后入的姿势。  
“我们重新开始。”

FIN.


End file.
